


Koma

by artphilia



Series: First Time Series [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/artphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney liegt immer noch im Koma und John verliert zunehmend die Hoffnung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koma

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel zu: Sehnsucht, Verlangen, Aussprache, Hautnah und Ungewissheit.
> 
> Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and all related characters are the property of MGM Television Entertainment. All Rights Reserved.

Dr. Carson Beckett beobachtete sorgenvoll, wie Sheppard am Bett des bewusstlosen Kameraden saß und dies inzwischen am dritten Tag infolge. Dunkle Haarstoppel und Ringe unter den Augen des Majors verrieten, dass er nicht einmal von der Seite McKays gewichen war. Nicht um zu schlafen, nicht um zu essen oder zu duschen. Er verweigerte es strickt die Intensivstation zu verlassen, für den Fall dass Rodney McKay aufwachen würde. Er wollte dann bei ihm sein, ihm zeigen, dass er darauf gewartet hatte, dass er sich sorgte. Sheppard las McKay etwas vor, aus irgendeinem Buch, das er wohl aus dem Quartier des Wissenschaftlers hatte holen lassen. Beckett hörte nur einen Augenblick zu, bis er bemerkte, dass es sich um ein Buch über Astrophysische Phänomene handelte. Der Arzt bezweifelte, dass Sheppard wusste, um was es in dem Buch ging, aber das tat nichts zur Sache. Es schien dem Major wichtig zu sein, McKay irgendetwas vorzulesen.

Plötzlich klappte Sheppard das Buch zusammen und legte es auf seinen Schoß. Er sah liebevoll zu McKay auf, der immer noch da lag, als würde er schlafen. Sheppard nahm die Hand seines Geliebten in die eigenen und streichelte sie. „Jetzt bin ich noch beeindruckter von deinem Wissen über Wurmlöcher und all das Zeugs für das du deinen Doktortitel bekommen hast, Rodney. Ich lese jetzt schon seit gestern in diesem verdammten Buch und es kommt mir vor, als sei es in einer anderen Sprache geschrieben. Wie kannst du mit all den Fachbegriffen was anfangen, geschweige denn mit diesen ungeheuer komplizierten Theorien? Du hast völlig Recht, wenn du sagst, dass du ein Genie bist.“ Ein müdes Lächeln huschte über Sheppards Gesicht und er schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen, ehe er wieder McKay ansah. Beckett fühlte sich unwohl dabei das seltsame Paar zu beobachten und doch konnte er sich nicht abwenden. „Ich vermisse dich, Rodney“, sagte Sheppard schließlich so leise, dass Dr. Beckett Mühe hatte es zu verstehen. „Du bist zwar hier, aber irgendwie auch wieder nicht. Und ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, wie es wäre, wenn du gar nicht mehr aufwachst. Atlantis braucht dich, doch noch viel mehr brauche ich dich. Du hast mir gezeigt, wie wichtig es ist, dass man jemanden hat, zu dem man heimkommen kann. Natürlich teilen wir kein Quartier, aber… ich fühle mich in deinem so wohl als wäre es mein eigenes. Und das ist, weil du dort bist. Wo du bist, will ich auch sein.“ Er machte eine kleine Pause und schluckte die Tränen runter, die er nicht bereit war gehen zu lassen. „Du darfst mich nicht hier allein lassen, Rodney. Nicht nach den letzten Tagen, nicht nach allem was zwischen uns war.“ Dr. Beckett lauschte ungläubig den offenen Worten des Majors. So viel Gefühl hatte er von dem Amerikaner nicht erwartet. „Rodney,… du sollst wissen, dass mein Leben ohne dich nie wieder das selbe wäre. Ich habe schon viele Kameraden verloren, aber niemals jemanden, an dem mir wirklich was gelegen ist (hat). Niemanden… den ich geliebt habe. Auch auf das Risiko hin, dass ich degradiert werde oder ganz aus der Armee fliege, selbst wenn ich dafür von der Atlantis Expedition ausgeschlossen werde, du sollst wissen, dass ich dich liebe, Rodney. Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass ich mal irgendwem diese Worte sage und sie auch so meine. Und schon gar nicht habe ich kommen sehen, dass ich sie dir sage. Es gibt Tage, da machst du mich so wahnsinnig, dass ich dich umbringen könnte und dann tust oder sagst du Dinge, wofür ich dich einfach nur küssen will. Du bist zu dem geworden, von dem ich glaubte, dass ich es niemals finden würde, dem Halt in meinem Leben. Du gibst mir Kraft und Mut und ohne dich zerbreche ich. Es fängt schon an, weißt du. Ich kann ohne dich nicht mehr sein.“ Wieder schluckte Sheppard und diesmal konnte er sich die Tränen nicht mehr verkneifen und ließ sie zu. Sie liefen ihm in schmalen Rinnsälen über die Wangen, tropften lautlos von seinem Kinn auf das graue T-Shirt, das er trug. „Bitte komm zurück zu mir“, schluchzte er schließlich und wiederholte den Satz immer wieder, bis er keine Luft mehr zu bekommen schien. Beckett brach es das Herz zu sehen, wie Sheppard litt und schließlich wagte er es zu dem Major hinüber zu gehen und legte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf die bebende Schulter. Er wusste nicht, was er hätte sagen können, um Sheppard zu trösten, daher versuchte er es erst gar nicht und versuchte stattdessen dem Major mit dem kleinen Körperkontakt Trost zu spenden.

 

Am fünften Tag hatte Sheppard sich endlich für ein paar Stunden aus der Krankenstation entfernt, um duschen zu gehen und sich zu rasieren, doch Beckett wusste, dass er bald wieder zurückkommen würde. Inzwischen hatte der Major auch ein Bett auf der Krankenstation bekommen, damit er wenigsten ein wenig schlafen würde und der Arzt hatte auch veranlasst, dass Sheppard drei Mal täglich etwas zu Essen gebracht bekam. Das Letzte was er jetzt brauchen konnte, war, dass der Soldat zusammenbrach und durch ein Infusionsgerät mit Nahrung versorgt werden musste.

Der Arzt hatte nach dem dritten Tag auch drauf bestanden Sheppard ein Schlafmittel zu verabreichen, damit er des Nachts wenigstens für ein paar Stunden Schlaf finden konnte. Er wusste zu gut um die gesundheitlichen Folgen von Schlafmangel. Zunächst hatte Sheppard versucht das Sedativum zu verweigern, doch letztlich wurde er aufgrund seiner Müdigkeit einsichtig. Sein Körper litt bereits unter dem Schlaf- und Nahrungsmangel und war deutlich geschwächt.

 

Es vergingen zwei weitere Wochen, in denen Sheppard immer mehr in sich zusammen zu fallen schien. Selbst als Dr. Weir versucht hatte ihn zu einer Außenmission zu begeistern, hatte er den Dienst verweigert, weil er bei McKay bleiben wollte. Und allmählich begannen alle sich ernste Sorgen um den Soldaten zu machen, der nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst war.

„Wir müssen doch irgendetwas tun können“, sagte Weir und massierte sich die pochenden Schläfen, während sie über den großen Konferenztisch abwechselnd zu Beckett, Teyla und Ford sah. „Hat niemand eine Idee, wie wir John helfen können?“

Ford und Teyla wechselten einen nachdenklichen Blick und zuckten dann beinahe zeitgleich mit den Schultern.

„Medikamente“, ließ sich Dr. Beckett schließlich vernehmen und Weir sah ihm deutlich an, wie ungern er dieses Thema zur Sprache brachte. „Seine Depressionen werden immer schlimmer und ich sehe langsam keine Alternative mehr als eine medikamentöse Behandlung.“

„Antidepressiva?“, fragte Elizabeth Weir entgegen, nur um sich die rethorische Frage mit einem Nicken von Beckett beantworten zu lassen.

„Ein Benzodiazepinpräparat, um genau zu sein. Valium oder Xanax sind dabei meine erste Wahl.“

„Was für Nebenwirkungen hat dieses Medikament?“, wollte Teyla wissen und sah den Arzt fragend an.

„Es dämpft nahezu jedes Empfinden. Er wird sich nicht mehr so traurig fühlen, aber auch nicht fröhlich sein können. Es blockiert praktisch das Empfindungsvermögen. Er wird dadurch mehr Müdigkeit erfahren und matt wirken, aber etwas ausgeglichener sein.“ Dr. Beckett mochte diese Art Medikamente nicht. Er mochte Antidepressiva überhaupt nicht gerne verordnen, aber in diesem speziellen Fall wusste er keine anderen Ausweg mehr, um Sheppard zu helfen.

Das Pochen hinter ihrer Stirn schien noch stärker zu werden und Weir schloss die Augen. „Gut, wenn Sie es für angebracht halten, dann versuchen wir es“, sagte sie schließlich an Beckett gewandt, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Lieutenant Ford, Sergeant Bates wird vorläufig das Team leiten, ich hoffe, Sie haben damit kein Problem?“

„Nein, Ma’am“, versicherte der junge Soldat, obgleich er Bates nicht besonders mochte.

„Und Dr. Zelenka wird McKays Platz einnehmen, bis er wieder auf den Beinen ist.“

Ford und Teyla nickten einvernehmlich. Mit Radek Zelenka kamen sie beide gut aus, obwohl sie wussten, dass Rodney McKay durch niemanden zu ersetzen war. Irgendwie mussten sie schließlich weitermachen. Und zu jedem Team gehörte ein militärischer Führer und ein Wissenschaftler.

 

„Auf keinen Fall“, zischte Sheppard und trat einen Schritt von Dr. Beckett weg, der ein Glas Wasser und eine recht große Tablette in den Händen hielt.

„Es wird Ihnen gegen die Depression helfen, Major. Und ich halte es für dringend erforderlich, dass Sie dieses Medikament einnehmen. Es wird Ihre Wahrnehmung nur geringfügig beeinflussen.“

„Was für Folgen hat es für mich?“

Beckett dachte kurz nach und sagte dann: „Sie wären Dienstuntauglich, da das Medikament Ihr Reaktionsvermögen stark beeinflussen wird, aber da Sie seit dem Unfall ohnehin nicht aus der Krankenstation zu bekommen waren, wird das kaum von Belang für Sie sein. Dr. Weir hat Bates und Zelenka dem Gateteam zugeteilt, bis Sie wieder diensttauglich sind und auch McKay.“

„Sie hat Rodney durch den Tschechen ersetzt?“, fragte Sheppard aufgebracht. Damit war sich Beckett sicher, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Sheppard brauchte das Medikament – dringend.

„Das ist nur eine temporäre Maßnahme, Major. Also bitte, tun Sie mir den Gefallen und nehmen Sie die Tablette.“

„Nur vorübergehend?“ Sheppard musterte den Arzt misstrauisch.  
„Aye. Also bitte…“ Er hob dem Soldaten die Tablette und das Wasser entgegen. „Nicht im Mund zergehen lassen und nicht kauen. Bitte komplett schlucken.“

Sheppard nickte schließlich und schluckte die riesige Tablette hinunter. „Wie lange wird es dauern, bis sie wirkt?“

„Das kommt auf Sie an. Jeder Körper ist anders. Es kann zwischen einem Tag und einer Woche dauern, bis das Medikament seine volle Wirkung entfaltet und Sie sich besser fühlen.“

„Wie oft muss ich es einnehmen und für wie lange?“, erkundigte sich Sheppard weiter und sah auf Rodney hinab, neben dem er schon die ganze Zeit gestanden hatte.

„Sie sollten morgens und abends je eine Tablette zu sich nehmen, bis wir eine deutliche Verbesserung Ihres Zustandes verzeichnen können. Nach einiger Zeit sollten Sie die Tabletten jedoch nur noch einmal täglich einnehmen und schließlich nur noch nach Bedarf.“

„Risken?“

„Ich will Ihnen nichts vormachen, die Nebenwirkungen sind nicht ganz ohne. Sollten Sie jedoch starke Müdigkeit, Atemnot oder Herzrhythmusstörungen wahrnehmen, konsultieren Sie mich umgehend, damit wir die Dosis verringern. Dass Sie sich jedoch matt und lustlos fühlen, ist vollkommen normal. Sie werden keine Tiefs mehr haben, jedoch auch keine Höhen mehr empfinden, für die Dauer der Behandlung.“

„Klingt gar nicht so schlimm…“, scherzte Sheppard und seufzte schließlich. „Ich würde Rodney gerne wieder etwas vorlesen.“

„Kein Problem, ich hab auch noch was zu tun“, sagte Beckett. „Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, ich bin nebenan im Labor. Sie können mich jederzeit rufen.“

„Danke.“ Sheppard setzte sich schließlich auf den Stuhl, der neben Rodneys Bett stand und begann ihm aus einem Buch von Stephen Hawking vorzulesen. Dr. Beckett blieb noch für einen Augenblick stehen, ehe er sich lautlos aus dem Raum entfernte und das ungleiche Paar allein ließ.

 

Eine weitere Woche verging, in der sich McKays Zustand nicht veränderte und dann, ganz unverhofft öffnete er langsam die Augen und sah sich um. Er erkannte die Krankenstation wieder und ließ den noch getrübten Blick durch den Raum schweifen, bis er schließlich etwas Warmes an seiner rechten Hand wahrnahm. Er blickte hinab und sah John, dessen Kopf neben seiner Hand lag. Offenbar schlief er.

Rodney schluckte hart. Sein Mund fühlte sich vollkommen trocken an und als er versuchte etwas zu sagen, kam nur nein kleines Krächzen aus seinem Mund. Er räusperte sich und befeuchtete die Lippen ein wenig. „John…“, brachte er schließlich leise über die Lippen. „John…“

Er fürchtete erneut zu träumen, was nicht ungewöhnlich war in den letzten Wochen. Fast jede Nacht träumte er davon, dass Rodney endlich zu Bewusstsein kommen würde und dann musste er jedes Mal feststellen, dass es nicht der Wirklichkeit entsprach. Deshalb hob Sheppard nur wenig enthusiastisch den Kopf, um in das müde aber wache Gesicht seines Geliebten zu sehen. Sofort richtete er sich gänzlich auf und griff fester nach Rodneys Hand. „Ich glaub es nicht“, hauchte er und lächelte verschlafen. „Dr. Beckett! Carson! Er ist wach! Rodney ist wach!“ Sheppard stand auf, nur um sich halb auf Rodney zu werfen, in dem Versuch den noch immer liegenden Mann zu umarmen. „Ich hatte die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben, Rodney.“

„Was… was ist passiert?“, fragte Rodney unsicher.

„Lieber Gott, das wurde auch Zeit!“, stieß Dr. Beckett aus, der in diesem Moment das Zimmer betrat. „Wie fühlen Sie sich, Rodney?“

„Ausgetrocknet und verwirrt“, erwiderte der Wissenschaftler. „Ob ich was zu Trinken bekommen kann?“

„Klar“, kam es auch gleich von Sheppard, der ihm ein Glas Wasser einschenkte und reichte. „Tu mir so was nie wieder an, hörst du.“

Rodney trank das Glas in einem Zug leer und fragte dann erneut: „Was ist passiert?“

„Du wurdest von einer Wraithwaffe getroffen und hast dir den Kopf ziemlich übel beim Sturz angeschlagen“, beantwortete Sheppard ihm die Frage und streichelte währenddessen Rodneys Gesicht. „Ich befürchtete schon, du würdest nie wieder aufwachen.“

„Wir alle waren sehr in Sorge“, schloss sich Dr. Beckett an.

„Wie lange war ich denn…“

„…im Koma“, beendete der Arzt für ihn den Satz und Rodney nickte unsicher, ob des Wortes ‚Koma’.

„Fast vier Wochen“, meinte schließlich Sheppard. Ohne zu zögern nahm er Rodneys Hand in seine, hob sie zu seinem Mund und küsste den Handrücken. Rodney sah ihn verwirrt und ein wenig schockiert an, aufgrund der Offenheit, die er von John nicht erwartet hatte. „Schon gut“, beruhigte ihn Sheppard, „sie alle wissen bescheid.“

„Tatsächlich?“ Rodney sah ungläubig von John zu Dr. Beckett, der lächelnd nickte.

„Aye. Der Major war die letzten Wochen nicht aus der Krankenstation zu bewegen“, sagte der Schotte. Dann nahm er das Stethoskop und hörte den Wissenschaftler ab, während dieser und Sheppard vielsagende Blicke austauschten. „Sie scheinen praktisch wieder der Alte zu sein, Rodney. Noch ein wenig geschwächt, was nach einem Koma ganz normal ist, ansonsten aber in Ordnung. Ihre Wunde am Kopf ist auch schon fast geheilt und das Haar wird bald um die Naht herum gewachsen sein, sodass sie nicht mehr zu sehen sein wird.“

„Eine Narbe?“ Sofort tastete Rodney nach der Wunde am Kopf und fand sie schließlich. „Sieht es sehr schlimm aus?“, fragte er John und dieser schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Man kann es wirklich kaum sehen. Und das war auch meine geringste Sorge, um ehrlich zu sein.“ Wieder streichelte Sheppard über die unrasierte Wange seines Geliebten. „Du hast mir die letzten Wochen zur Hölle gemacht, weißt du. Ich dachte, dass ich dich verloren hätte.“

„Du hättest es verkraftet“, versuchte Rodney zu scherzen.

Sheppards Gesicht war steinern. „Nein, das hätte ich nicht.“ Erneut traten ihm Tränen in die Augen und er kämpfte schwer, sie nicht in Dr. Becketts Gegenwart loszulassen. Eines wollte er sich jedoch nicht wegen dem Arzt verkneifen. Etwas, das längst überfällig war. „Ich hatte Angst, dass ich es dir nie würde sagen können, Rodney.“ Dieser sah ihn fragend an und Beckett wünschte sich plötzlich unsichtbar zu sein, weil er sich so fehl am Platz fühlte. „Ich liebe dich, Rodney. Ich liebe dich, wie ich noch niemals zuvor jemanden geliebt habe. Du bist der Sinn meines Lebens geworden und ohne dich würde ich nicht mehr leben wollen.“

Rodney kämpfte nun seinerseits mit den Tränen. Und noch während sich Dr. Beckett davonstahl, um die Beiden nicht länger zu stören – wobei sie ihm keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt hatten – ließ Rodney seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, sagte der Wissenschaftler schließlich, glücklich darüber, dass John jegliche Ängste überwunden hatte und ehrlich zu seinen Gefühlen stand. „Ich dich auch.“

Schließlich beugte sich John zu ihm hinab, um seinen Mund mit einem langen und innigen Kuss zu versiegeln. Die Welt hatte sich endlich wieder begonnen zu drehen. Für John war es, als bräche die Sonne endlich hinter der Wolkendecke durch, die seit dem Unfall über ihm gehangen hatte. Und obwohl Rodney sich nicht so fühlte, als wären Wochen vergangen, war er doch froh über die Veränderungen. Sie brauchten sich nun nicht mehr zu verstellen und zu verstecken. Ihre Liebe war in Ordnung, für jeden auf Atlantis, aber ganz besonders für sie selbst.

 

Finito!

 

Ich hoffe, dass euch diese kleine Serie gefallen hat. Über Feedback würde ich mich wahnsinnig freuen und konstruktive Kritik wird auch immer gern gesehen.^^


End file.
